Surprises And Twists
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Depois de terminar seu namoro, Naruto sai em missão para procurar dois Nukenins, mas muitas surpresas ainda surgirão.
1. Mission

Era um belo dia em Konoha, mentira, na verdade era um péssimo dia, principalmente para um certo loiro de olhos azuis que vagava pelas ruas desertas da vila no meio daquela chuva forte, Naruto tinha chego de missão não fazia nem uma hora e a primeira coisa que fez foi ir falar com seu namorado Kakashi, que por sinal, não era mais seu namorado.

Flashback Naruto On

Naruto havia acabado de chegar em Konoha, mas ao invés de ir falar com a Godaime, pediu ao Yamato para ir pra casa alegando que não passava muito bem, mas na verdade o que ele queria mesmo era falar com Kakashi.

Chegando na casa do copy ninja, Naruto bateu na porta e esperou que ele atendesse, assim que Kakashi viu Naruto logo o puxou pra um beijo de boas vindas, estava sentindo muita falta de seu loiro e não queria ficar mais nem um minuto sequer sem tocá-lo.

-Kakashi espera, eu tenho algo muito importante para falar com você.

-Naru-chan isso pode esperar, eu estou morrendo de saudades de você.

-Não Kakashi, não pode esperar. É algo realmente sério que tenho para falar com você.

-Ta bom então Naruto, fale.

Kakashi guiou Naruto até o sofá e esperou que ele começasse a falar.

-Kakashi, eu não vou enrolar, vou direto ao ponto, mas por favor não me odeie depois não foi a minha intenção.

-Fala logo o que houve Naruto, estou começando a ficar preocupado.

-É que, bem... Eu... Eu... EutranseicomoSai.

-Como? Fala mais devagar Naruto não deu pra entender nada.

-Eu transei com o Sai, pronto falei.

Ao ouvir aquilo vindo do loiro Kakashi paralisou, parecia que ele tinha perdido o chão embaixo de seus pés, não podia acreditar no que ele estava dizendo, aquilo tinha que ser mentira, mas Naruto não ia brincar com uma coisa dessas, mas como, quando e a pergunta mais importante, porque.

-Quando foi isso Naruto?

-Foi na volta da missão, noite passada.

-Como isso foi acontecer? O Sai te forçou?

-Não Kakashi, ele não me forçou, eu apenas deixei me levar pelo desejo do momento.

Kakashi já chorando faz a pergunta que ele sabia que doeria mais ouvir a resposta.

-Por que?

-Olha Kakashi, eu vou te ser bem sincero, você sempre soube que nos dois éramos apenas um rolo que se transformou em namoro de uma hora pra outra, eu nunca quis te magoar, mas você sempre soube que eu não te amava, que eu só gostava de você, e bem você sabe que eu já queria ficar com o Sai desde antes, mas nunca fiquei por te respeitar, mas dessa vez foi inevitável, ele chegou em mim e quando eu vi já estava entregue a ele, mas por favor Kakashi, me perdoe, eu não queria fazer você sofrer, por isso vim pra cá logo que cheguei na vila.

-CALA A BOCA NARUTO, SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE AGORA E SÓ ME DIRIJA A PALAVRA QUANDO FOR PARA FAZER UMA MISSÃO. EU TE ODEIO.

Ouvindo essas palavras que Naruto sabia que eram mais que merecidas, se dirigiu para a porta e Saiu.

Flashback Naruto Off

Como havia falado para Yamato que assim que concluísse o que tinha que fazer ia ate a sala da Godaime, resolveu se dirigir para lá.

Quando chegou na sala da Tsunade, ao invés de receber a noticia de que poderia descansar depois da missão, a noticia foi totalmente contraria.

-Naruto, ainda bem que você chegou, estávamos só esperando você, tenho outra missão para seu time, mas ao invés do Sai ir, quem vai é o Kiba.

-Hai, e qual é a missão Oba-san?

-É uma missão ranking S, soubemos que tem dois nukenins perto de Suna que podem ter informações sobre o paradeiro do Orochimaru, e vocês vão atrás deles.

-E quem são esses dois nukenins?

-Sasori e Deidara, da Akatsuki.


	2. Encounter

Anteriormente em Surprises and Twists:

Quando chegou na sala da Tsunade, ao invés de receber a noticia de que poderia descansar depois da missão, a noticia foi totalmente contraria.

-Naruto, ainda bem que você chegou, estávamos só esperando você, tenho outra missão para seu time, mas ao invés do Sai ir, quem vai é o Kiba.

-Hai, e qual é a missão Oba-san?

-É uma missão ranking S, soubemos que tem dois nukenins perto de Suna que podem ter informações sobre o paradeiro do Orochimaru, e vocês vão atrás deles.

-E quem são esses dois nukenins?

-Sasori e Deidara, da Akatsuki.

Agora:

-Como assim Sasori e Deidara, eles estão mortos 'ttebayo.

-Pois é Naruto, era o que todos estávamos pensando, mas ao que parece ou eles não morreram, ou alguém trouxe ele de volta a vida.

-Mas, isso é possível Oba-san?

-Não sei Naruto, mas mesmo assim vocês terão que ir nessa missão, são os mais indicados para cumpri-la.

-Pode deixar Tsunade-sama, mas por que sou eu que vou como capitão e não o kakashi-san – Yamato realmente estava muito intrigado com aquilo.

-Kakashi ainda não se sente muito bem disposto depois de sua ultima missão, mas na próxima ele vai no seu lugar Yamato. Agora, sumam da minha frente, vocês ainda tem que arrumar suas coisas.

-Hai.

Dito isso todos saem para suas casas para se aprontarem e logo após se encontram nos portões de Konoha para ir pra missão.

Já fazia três dias que tinham saído de Konoha para o local indicado e um dia que estavam procurando pelos Akatsukis, mas como já era de se esperar, ainda não tinham encontrado nenhum rastro deles.

-Vamos descansar um pouco, já esta escurecendo e acho que o Akamaru e o Kiba não estão agüentando mais.

-Hai Capitão Yamato, estou mesmo precisando descansar, e o Akamaru também.

-Mas Capitão Yamato, nós ainda não procuramos em muitos lugares, temos muito... Ai, porque fez isso Sakura-chan? – Naruto havia levado um soco de Sakura na cabeça.

-Cala a boca Naruto baka, se o Yamato-sama mandou que nos parássemos para descansar, é exatamente isso que faremos, e alem do mais todos estamos cansados.

-Hai, hai Sakura-chan.

Depois de todas as barracas estarem arrumadas e todos terem comido, Naruto vai fazer a primeira vigia e os demais vão para suas barracas para poderem dormir, mas como já era de se esperar, Naruto acaba pegando no sono, e quando acorda já era tarde demais, havia sido raptado, por quem ele ainda não sabia, pois sua cabeça estava coberta por um pano preto.

*Ai meu Kami-sama, quem será que me pegou, será que foi Capitão Yamato para brincar comigo? Não, não pode ser ele, estou ouvindo mais de uma pessoa andando, parece serem duas. Ah, mais o que eu faço, estou com esse pano preto na cara e pelo que estou sentindo estou com as mãos e os pés amarados, acho que o único jeito é perguntando mesmo.*

Naruto tenta falar alguma coisa, mas como seu rosto estava coberto, a única coisa que sai são palavras abafadas, que uma pessoa normal nunca conseguiria entender. Ele então resolve começar a se mexer, mas logo em seguida se arrepende, como estava sendo carregado por alguém, assim que começa a se mexer, cai do ombro dessa pessoa e vai parar no chão.

-Olha só, parece que o loirinho acordou.

-E como já era de se esperar, ele não podia ficar quieto, tinha que se mexer, un.

Conforme Naruto ouvia aquelas duas vozes, sentia um frio na espinha, não sabia o porque dessa sensação, mas sabia que conhecia aquelas vozes, só não se lembrava de quem eram.

-Pegue ele de novo, estamos quase chegando.

Naruto se sentiu sendo levantado e posto em cima do ombro de um daqueles dois, queria fugir dali, se salvar, mas como não viu outra alternativa, ficou quieto e esperou pelo que estava por vir.

Após um tempo, Naruto repara que havia ficado mais escuro, antes pelo menos ele podia enxergar uma fraca luminosidade, agora nem isso podia mais, sentiu seu corpo todo doer quando foi jogado no chão, e após um tempo havia novamente luminosidade no local, e calor também, pelo jeito haviam acendido uma fogueira.

-Finalmente chegamos, estava ficando cansado já, un.

-Tire o pano da cabeça dele.

-Hai.

Naruto quando ouviu aquilo tentou recuar, mas devido a dor que sentia em seu corpo não conseguiu, e logo sentiu alguém puxando o pano que tinha em sua cabeça, assim que tiraram o pano, o loiro estava com a vista um pouco embaçada, mas após um tempo sua visão voltou ao normal e não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, aqueles dois eram...

-Sasori? Deidara? Mas... Mas... Mas como. Como estão vivos, e como conseguiram me achar?

-A primeira pergunta não vamos responder, mas a segunda...

-Cale-se Deidara.

-Mas porque danna, ele não vai sair vivo daqui mesmo, deixa ele saber un.

-Tudo bem, mas eu conto. Nós estávamos atrás de você, e resolvemos dar uma pista de nosso paradeiro a Konoha fingindo sabermos algo sobre Orochimaru, e como esperado mandaram você para a missão.

-Então quer dizer que não sabem nada sobre Orochimaru?

-Isso mesmo un, nós só queríamos você.

-Me queriam pra que?

Neste momento Naruto congelou, os outros dois estavam rindo, não era uma risada normal, era uma risada sádica, e mesmo Sasori que não era de rir, riu com a pergunta inocente do loirinho, ele mau podia esperar pelo que estava por vir. Deidara nessa hora se aproximou de Naruto e lhe socou a barriga, fazendo o loiro cuspir sangue, logo em seguida Sasori veio e chutou o rosto de Naruto, fazendo o mesmo se virar e cair de bruços com a intensidade do chute.

-Calma danna, assim ele vai acabar morrendo antes da hora e ainda temos muito que fazer com ele antes que morra un.

Naruto sentia seu corpo todo doer, sentia o gosto de seu sangue em sua boca, mas sabia que o pior ainda estava por vir, e era exatamente isso que temia, o que ainda aconteceria, mas o que achou mais estranho foi o porque da Kyuubi não estar reagindo, normalmente ela já estaria oferecendo poder, mas dessa vez não, nem mesmo uma risada ele ouvia, com este pensamento concluiu que no fim daquela noite, estaria morto.

-O que pretendem... Fazer comigo?

-Isso loirinho, você já vai saber.

Sasori se aproxima de Naruto, o levanta pela gola da jaqueta e o coloca sentado, usando seu chakra solta suas pernas, se levanta e vai em direção a Deidara, que por sua vez retira seu manto da Akatsuki e retira também o de Sasori, se aproxima mais ainda do ruivo e para espanto de Naruto, os dois começam a se beijar, o loirinho não estendia nada do que estava acontecendo ali, primeiro havia sido seqüestrado, depois espancado, logo em seguida erguido sem brutalidade e seus pés soltos, e agora aqueles dois na sua frente se beijavam, tentava a todo custo juntar as coisas, mas não via nenhum nexo naquilo, se eles iriam o matar, porque não faziam isso logo, porque tinham que se esfregar na sua frente, e foi com cara de bobo que Sasori viu Naruto assim que terminou o beijo com Deidara.

-Pelo visto ele ainda não entendeu o que queremos com ele Deidara.

-Então acho melhor nos falarmos danna, un.

-Hai, também acho.

Deidara se aproxima de Naruto de uma forma sensual, se abaixa na frente dele e com a boca perigosamente perto de seu ouvido, sussurra.

-Nós queremos você Naruto. Você será nosso brinquedinho essa noite, até nós dois nos cansarmos de você, entendeu?

Quando ouviu aquilo não acreditou, não podia ser verdade, aqueles dois que sempre desejou o queiram, começou a rir, Sasori e Deidara se olharam espantados, era impressão deles ou aquele loiro era louco.

-Já que vocês me querem tanto assim, podem vir, sou todinho de vocês.

Sasori e Deidara ficaram mais espantados ainda com o que ouviram, eles haviam seqüestrado ele, batido nele e mesmo assim o loiro falara aquilo daquela forma, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo ser desejado por dois homens.

-O que foi, vão ficar ai com essas caras de espanto ou vão fazer logo o que querem, ou melhor, o que queremos?

-Então você também quer? Não está puto por dois homens te quererem, un?

-Muito pelo contrario, eu também quero vocês, sempre desejei vocês, mesmo que no final eu morra.

Sem pensar em mais nada, Sasori vai em direção a Naruto enquanto Deidara começa a beijar o loirinho.


	3. Excitement

Anteriormente em Surprises and Twists:

-Então você também quer? Não está puto por dois homens te quererem, un?

-Muito pelo contrario, eu também quero vocês, sempre desejei vocês, mesmo que no final eu morra.

Sem pensar em mais nada, Sasori vai em direção a Naruto enquanto Deidara começa a beijar o loirinho.

Agora:

Naruto não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estive acontecendo, o loiro em cima dele era puro tesão, a forma como ele o beijava, o pegava e o trazia para perto de si era melhor do que poderia ter imaginado um dia. Enquanto sentia uma das mãos de Deidara em seu pescoço e a outra em sua cintura, sentiu outras duas em suas coxas, no começo tomou um susto, mas por fim lembrou que ali não estava somente ele e o loiro maior, estava também Sasori, e pelo jeito que suas mãos pegavam em suas coxas estava ficando com tanto tesão quanto Deidara.

-Calma Deidara, deixa um pouco dele pra mim também.

Como quem consente, Deidara parou de beijar Naruto e pôs o loirinho de pé, sem deixar de esfregar suas mãos no corpo menor foi para trás dele para tirar sua jaqueta, enquanto isso Sasori se aproximava de Naruto e começa a beijá-lo, conforme o beijava ia abrindo o zíper da calça de Naruto, assim que a calça caiu Naruto se abaixou para tirar os sapatos e a calça que estava em suas pernas ficando apenas de boxe branca.

Sasori ao ver aqueles movimentos do loirinho sentiu um tesão enorme e tirou seus sapatos e sua blusa, mostrando para Naruto seu físico definido (N/A:ele reviveu como humano, não como marionete ^^), a única coisa que Naruto conseguiu fazer diante daquela visão maravilhosa foi ficar de boca aberta, até que Deidara o trouxe de volta a realidade, ele passava as mãos pelas pernas de Naruto, mas como se isso não fosse nada, as bocas que tinha nas mãos estavam lambendo toda a perna do loirinho, Naruto estava sem reação, mas também quem não estaria, ele estava sendo atacado sexualmente por dois deuses, não que estivesse reclamando.

Sasori se aproximou só que dessa vez passou reto do loirinho e foi em direção a Deidara, acochou-o por trás e fez a mesma coisa que havia feito com Naruto, só que se abaixou junto com a calça e começou a beijar as pernas do maior, quando finalmente chegou ao final tirou seus sapatos para poder tirar a calça, subiu sensualmente beijando todo aquele corpo e lhe tirando a camisa, Deidara gemia de prazer e com os estímulos do ruivo tirou a camisa de Naruto e pôs suas mãos sobre os mamilos dele, Naruto também gemia e pondo suas mãos nas pernas do loiro atrás de si, o puxou bruscamente para mais perto, fazendo assim que a ereção de Deidara encostasse em sua bunda, os dois gemeram alto.

Naruto de tão excitado que estava, se virou para Deidara e Sasori, e ao olhar para o ruivo, constatou que ele ainda estava de calça, deu seu sorriso mais safado e deixou Deidara para ir em direção a Sasori, o virou bruscamente para si, e começou a abaixar a calça do ruivo, quando havia abaixado um pouco pode ver que ele não estava de cueca e não pode resistir, se abaixou conforme ia tirando a calça do ruivo, quando seu membro apareceu, Naruto ficou muito excitado, não se conteve, colocou o membro do ruivo inteiro em sua boca, fazendo ele gemer de prazer.

Naruto chupava o membro do ruivo como se fosse a ultima coisa que fosse fazer na vida, colocava o membro inteiro dentro da boca e quando subia e chegava na glande, mordisca fracamente, o ruivo já estava louco com aquilo, queria muito mais, e como se Deidara tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos, o abraçou por trás e foi passando suas mãos pelo corpo dele, beijava seu pescoço, mordia sua orelha, o lambia inteirinho com suas três bocas, o ruivo já não agüentava mais, Naruto e Deidara eram puro tesão, após pouco tempo não agüentou, gozou intensamente na boca do loiro menor, Naruto com uma cara de safado, engoliu tudo e indo em direção a Sasori lambeu os lábios, como se pedisse por mais.

Deidara já louco de tesão, não resistiu a cara de Naruto, largou o ruivo e foi em direção a ele, assim que o pegou, o jogou bruscamente contra a parede e retirou a única peça de roupa que restava, sua boxe, começou a lamber o membro do loirinho de uma forma provocante, mordia a glande, sugava mas sem colocar muito o membro na boca, Naruto gemia extasiado com a sensação, acabou por não se agüentar nas pernas e foi lentamente em direção ao chão, Deidara o acompanhou sem tirar o membro da boca, Sasori admirava a cena com puro deleite, sem se segurar foi em direção aos dois e chegando por trás de Deidara retirou sua cueca de uma vez só, Deidara gemeu com o ato de Sasori, mas antes que pudesse pensar em alguma coisa mais, sentiu ser invadido pelos dedos do ruivo, gemeu mais ainda, e abocanhou de vez o membro do loiro menor, Naruto quando sentiu seu membro ser abocanhado inteiramente, deu um grito de prazer, quase chegando ao ápice, Sasori achou que não poderia haver cena mais intensa que aquela, ele metendo dois dedos em Deidara, enquanto o loiro maior chupava Naruto que estava quase gozando.

Naruto já não se agüentava mais de tanto tesão, e acabou gozando na boca de Deidara sem nem ao menos avisar, quando Sasori viu que Naruto havia gozado, teve uma idéia.

-Deidara, senta no meu colo de costas pra mim e deixa o Naruto te chupar.

-Ha... Hai danna... Aaahh...

Obedecendo ao seu danna, Deidara se senta no colo de Sasori mas sem ser penetrado, Naruto vai em direção aos dois já com seu membro ereto novamente, aquela cena o deixava com muito tesão, queria se enfiar por inteiro naquele loiro, mas antes ia brincar um pouco com ele. Sem nem dar tempo pro Deidara pensar, abocanhou o membro de uma só vez fazendo o loiro maior gemer alto, começou a fazer movimentos de sobe e desce freneticamente, queria que o loiro gozasse logo para poder penetrá-lo, e assim o fez, com cada vez mais rapidez, Naruto ia sugando até sentir o loiro se esvair na sua boca, fez com Deidara o mesmo que havia feito com Sasori, engoliu toda o gozo, lambeu os lábios e foi em direção a ele, olhou para Sasori para ver se ele tinha entendido suas intenções, o ruivo apenas deu um sorriso malicioso para ele, como que tinha entendido o que ele queria.

-Agora Deidara, você vai enlouquecer mais ainda, eu e Naruto vamos fazer você pedir por mais.

-Isso mesmo Deidara, se prepare, vai doer um pouco no começo, mas logo você vai estar gemendo e querendo muito mais.

Deidara já louco pelo tesão, não conseguia falar nada com nexo, a única coisa que fez foi gemer alto quando sentiu Sasori enfiar o membro dentro de si de uma vez só, aquilo não havia doido, não para ele que já estava acostumado com Sasori, mas o ato a seguir fez com que ele gemesse de dor, Naruto também havia enfiado seu membro dentro dele, parecia que estava rasgando por dentro, tamanha era a dor que sentia.

-Shiiiiiii, calma deidei, já vai passar, vamos ser bem carinhosos com você, não é mesmo Sasori?

-Isso mesmo, não se preocupe, você vai gostar. Apenas relaxe.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Deidara relaxou quase que instantaneamente, aos poucos a dor ia passando, e já sem agüentar mais nenhum segundo, começou a tentar se mexer. Sasori e Naruto se entreolharam, sabiam que o loiro já estava pronto, então começaram a se mover em sincronia, mas lentamente.

-Aaahh... Mais rápido... Onegai...Aaahh...

Sem nem pensar, começaram a se mover mais rapidamente, entravam e saiam do loiro freneticamente, os gemidos eram rápidos, cheios de tesão e deleite, conforme iam chegando ao ápice aumentavam mais ainda a agilidade e a força das estocadas, Naruto não agüentou mais muito tempo, logo gozou no interior do loiro, Deidara ao sentir o liquido quente dentro de si também gozou, Sasori ao sentir mais pressão ainda em seu membro também não agüentou e acabou gozando. Os três estavam cansados, mas ainda queriam mais.

-Agora é a sua vez Naruto, vem aqui pra eu poder te comer todinho.

Ao ouvir o ruivo falando aquelas palavras, Naruto nem pensou muito, foi em direção a Sasori e vendo que esse já estava com o membro ereto novamente, sentou no colo dele e começou a cavalgar, mesmo doendo um pouco, Naruto não parava, queria mais, queria também sentir dois dentro de si.

-Vem deidei, me fode também... Onegai... Aaahh...

Só de ouvir o pedido do menor, Deidara já ficou com seu membro ereto outra vez, se aproximou dos dois e inclinando Naruto para frente, em direção a Sasori o penetrou com uma única estocada. Naruto gemia de prazer e dor, aquela era uma das melhores experiências de sua vida, sentia os dois membros dentro de si o completando, queria que eles fossem com mais força, mais rápido.

-Aaahh... Mete com mais força... Mais rápido... Aaahh... Onegai...

E assim os dois obedeceram, de um ritmo lento, foram para um ritmo mais rápido, frenético, ambos os três gemiam alto, gritavam o nome uns dos outros, para enfim os três gozarem juntos.

Os três arfavam, mas Naruto ainda queria mais, afinal aquela seria sua ultima transa, não queria que acabasse logo, não sem antes conseguir meter no ruivo.

Com esse pensamente foi se aproximando do ruivo com cara de safado, cara de quem ainda não havia se saciado, de começo o ruivo se assustou, como podia uma garoto tão novo que nem o Naruto ter uma sede de sexo tão grande, olhou para Deidara, mas esse estava jogado de canto, como quem não agüentasse mais nada, enfim pensou, ia ter que agüentar o loirinho sozinho.

Conforme Naruto ia se aproximando do ruivo, seu membro mais uma vez ia ficando ereto, ele próprio não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, mas não ia reclamar, ia era aproveitar, deitou o ruivo no chão e sem nem esperar penetrou o ruivo de uma só vez gemendo alto e fazendo o ruivo também gemer alto de tanto prazer, sem nem esperar que ele se acostumasse, começou a penetrar cada vez mais rápido e forte, seu desejo de gozar era tanto que quando viu, o ruivo estava gozando em sua barriga e ele no interior de Sasori. Se retirou de dentro do ruivo e deitou de lado em cima do tórax dele.

-Nossa, vocês dois são de enlouquecer qualquer um, que pena que agora vão ter que me matar.

Ao ouvir as palavras do loiro, Sasori olhou para Deidara no mesmo instante que esse olhava para ele, com apenas aquele olhar Sasori falou.

-Nós não vamos mais te matar Naruto, vamos de devolver para seus amigos e quem sabe um dia isso se repita novamente.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Naruto deu um largo sorriso, mas mal aproveitou o momento e sentiu uma forte dor na parte de trás da sua cabeça, Deidara havia o socado, fazendo o mesmo desmaiar na hora.

-Bem danna, acho que agora podemos devolvê-lo para seus amigos.

-Hai.

Naruto foi acordando lentamente, ao abrir seus olhos viu que estava em uma barraca, começou a pensar em como havia chegado ali, até que se lembrou do que havia acontecido entre ele e os Akatsukis, deu um leve sorriso e resolveu levantar e sair da barraca para ver onde estava. Ao sair se deparou com Yamato, Kiba e Sakura conversando.

-Que bom que já acordou Naruto, estávamos preocupados com você.

-Como cheguei aqui Capitão Yamato?

-Vejo que não se lembra. Bem, você foi seqüestrado pelos Akatsukis Sasori e Deidara, e pelo que eles contaram após uma terrível luta você acabou desmaiando, não nos pergunte o porque, mas eles resolveram te entregar pra gente e falaram que não sabiam de nada sobre o Orochimaru.

-Hai, acho que me lembrei agora.

-Estávamos esperando somente você acordar Naruto, como essa missão não serviu de nada mesmo, vamos voltar a Konoha, mas como já está anoitecendo vamos ficar por aqui amanha de manha seguimos de volta. Eu vou pegar um pouco de madeira para podermos fazer uma fogueira (N/A: eu sei que ele pode fazer madeira com o Mukuton, acho que é assim que escreve, mas ele tem que sair de cena.), o Kiba vai pegar alguns animais para comermos e a Sakura vai ficar aqui para tomar conta de você Naruto.

-Hai.

Quando Yamato e Kiba se foram, Sakura se aproxima de Naruto, quando viu a garota se aproximar não achou nada de mau, só estranhou o fato dela estar um pouco envergonhada.

-Naruto, eu queria falar com você.

-Claro Sakura pode falar.

-É que eu queria dizer pra você... Bem... È... Eu gosto de você Naruto-kun.

-Nani?

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu Naruto, eu gosto de você, e como sei que você também gosta de mim, achei que nos poderíamos ficar juntos.

Naruto não se segurou e começou a rir, de primeira Sakura se assustou, mas depois começou a ficar com raiva, quem ele achava que era para rir daquele jeito na cara dela.

-Pare de rir Naruto, por acaso o que eu disse é engraçado?

-Iie. É só que, eu não gosto de você Sakura, sempre fingi gostar para ninguém perceber.

-Perceber o que Naruto?

-Que eu sou gay. Vamos Sakura, não fique com essa cara, ou você acha que eu não largava do pé do Sasuke porque? Eu sempre fui atraído por homens. Desculpe-me.

Ao ouvir aquela declaração Sakura ficou em choque, começou a chorar e correu, não queria olhar na cara de Naruto nem tão cedo, mas estava decidida, ia fazer com que todos na vila soubessem que Naruto era gay, ia o fazer ser mau visto por todos, mas o que ela não sabia era que isso poderia ter o efeito contrario.

Naruto muito mau com o estado que Sakura ficou, tentou segui-la, mas como ela já estava longe e ele não conseguia mais vê-la, resolveu encostar-se a uma árvore, mas acabou por adormecer.

O que ninguém havia reparado era que tinha alguém escutando tudo que eles tinham conversado.

-Então você é gay Naruto. Se prepare, porque eu estou louquinho para te pegar, e não vai demorar muito. Me aguarde.

Kiba se encontrava escondido atrás de uma árvore.

Fim.


End file.
